cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford's Really Big Movie
''Clifford's Really Big Movie ''is a 2004 American animated film loosely based on the series of children's books drawn and written by Norman Bridwell and more based on its TV series. It was released in theaters on February 20, 2004. Due to John Ritter's death in 2003, the film and Getting to Know You serves as the series finale to Clifford the Big Red Dog, until a reboot in 2019. Plot: When Clifford hears Mr. Bleakman say that feeding him must cost a lot of money, he realizes that his size is costing the Howards a fortune and decides to do something about it. A carnival act called "Larry's Amazing Animals" has just been in town, and the animals in the show told Clifford about an animal contest with a prize of a lifetime supply of Tummy Yummies. So he decides to run away along with Cleo and T-Bone, join the carnival act, win the contest, and bring the food back home, so Emily Elizabeth can keep him. There, they meet Dorothy the Cow, Shackleford the Ferret, Rodrigo the Chihuahua, Dirk the Dachshund Dog, and the Amazing Larry. Soon Clifford is the star of the show, and Shackleford the Ferret, who'd always been the star, gets jealous. Meanwhile, George Wolfsbottom, the CEO of the Tummy Yummy corporation wants Clifford for his spoiled daughter, Madison. So it looks like getting home may be more difficult than Clifford thought. Cast: * John Ritter as Clifford the Big Red Dog * Wayne Brady as Shackelford the Ferret * Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth/Mrs. Howard * Jenna Elfman as Dorothy the Cow * Judge Reinhold as Larry Gablegobble * John Goodman as George Wolfsbottom * Jess Harnell as Dirk the Dachshund * Wilmer Valderamma as Rodrigo the Chihuahua * Kel Mitchell as T-Bone * Cree Summer as Cleo * Kath Soucie as Jetta Handover/Madison Wolfsbottom Gallery Jetta-cliffords-really-big-movie-3.5 thumb.jpg 220px-Wayne Brady 2015.jpg Olsson-t-image.jpg Cleo's_my_Girl.jpg Hqdefault.jpg MV5BODVjMzNlNmYtZmFkZi00ZmM4LWE1NTctNGU5MTYwMWQ1YjM3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgxNTAwNjQ@._V1_.jpg Quotes *This is not personal decision, Larry. It's a business decision. You know why I'm here so I'm gotta cut to the chase. Your show is failing. *Larry: All I'm asking is a little more time. *P.T.: Larry, we've had this *Larry: If you take back the tent and this bus, where will my animals live. *P.T.: Larry, We've had this confu a hundred times. *Mr. Bleakman: (on the telephone) I'd like to report three missing dogs. One is red, extremely friendly, and as big as a house. No, I'm not crazy! *Clifford: what now? *'Jetta:'No way, I'm through with rides. Cleo: We need a plan. T-Bone: Okay Who has a plan? Cleo: Hello? I do, of course! Clifford: Are you sure? Cleo: Have I ever steered you wrong? Clifford and T-Bone: Well... Cleo: Don't answer that. *(Cleo and T-Bone climb on Clifford's head.) Cleo: I got right! T-Bone: That's my spot! Cleo: You were there last time. T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Was too! T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Was too! T-Bone: Was not! Cleo: Okay Okay, we'll take turns. My turn first! *Clifford: I'm a problem. Mr. Bleakman said so. I eat too much and They can't afford to keep me. T-Bone: Maybe you just misunderstood him. I misunderstanding things. Cleo: You don't say... Trivia *This movie was released just five days after Clifford's official "birthday." *This marks John Ritter's final movie appearance in any form. His last on-screen movie appearance was in 2003's Bad Santa. *A limited release, this movie opened in seventy theaters on February 20. The release was expanded on April 23, 2004, but it was still rather limited. *Rather than being released by Artisan Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures acquired the film's distribution rights. *The cast was limited to a few regular characters and assortment of guest characters. *Mac, Vaz, and Violet are not in this movie. *The film was posthumously released after John Ritter's death. *Unlike in the books and shows, Clifford’s co-stars have regular eyes instead of black dots. *Larry says that Dorothy is “udder-ly amazing”, even though literally no udders are on her whatsoever. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2004 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Scholastic films Category:Rated G films Category:Children's films Category:DVD Category:Vhs